


schadenfreude

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Word a Day [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: schadenfreude: enjoyment obtained from the troubles of othersIt was pretty easy to tell when someone had survived an encounter with Orochimaru for the first time. They all had they same expression when he was brought up: fear, horror, disgust, shock, anger.





	schadenfreude

It was pretty easy to tell when someone had survived an encounter with Orochimaru for the first time. They all had they same expression when he was brought up: fear, horror, disgust, shock, anger. Oh yeah, it was more than a little obvious.

Anko always got a kick out of it when those people remembered that she had been his apprentice. Their troubled and suspicious looks were hilarious. 

However, she didn't feel any of her usual schadenfreude when she met with the kid that got slapped with the latest version of Orochimaru's cursed seal. Instead, she felt a quiet sense of resignation. The Uchiha had fought tooth and nail to get out from under the shadow of his insane older brother, and now he was going to have to deal with Orochimaru's shitty idea of a gift. Truly, the kid must have gotten on the wrong side of a demon in a past life to be so cursed.

Still, after the disaster of a chunin exam turned failed invasion, Anko barely had enough time for anything other than sleeping and eating with her caseload at T and I, which was why she was clearly insane for deciding to accept Hatake's request to train one of his kids.

"Alright, kid, how much do you know about poisons?" Anko asked, figuring that was a safe place to start. Well, not safe, not even simple, but she definitely knew enough about them to teach.

"Only what the Academy taught us," the kid answered.

You'd think more people would learn about them because poison was pretty much the sneakiest, most dishonest way of killing someone - so a ninja quintessential. In fact, the only other poison specialists Anko knew who weren't Yamanaka were Genma and the Godaime's first apprentice. "Well, that sucks for you because you're about to get a crash course in how to use them - in the Forest of Death."

The look on the kid's face made her cackle. Ah, yes, there was her schadenfreude.

0o0o0

"Seriously, though, what the fuck was Hatake thinking, asking me to teach you?"

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a lot shorter than the others, mostly because I'm still getting a handle on Anko's character. Anyways, Kakashi mostly asked Anko for help because of her experience with the cursed seal, but if she's gonna train a kid, then she's gonna go all in.


End file.
